exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Carmilla Voldaren
Carmilla Voldaren is a powerful Vampire Lord and the first wife of Luther of Kaine. Story Highs and Lows Carmilla was once a young human woman who feared mortality and followed Luther out of interest for him. He eventually noticed her and took care of her, biting her and transforming her into a powerful first-generation Vampire. He then took her as his wife after a few hundred years spent together. However, they would eventually have conflicted views - with Carmilla viewing humans as toys while Luther sought to protect them. Mysterious events caused Luther and Carmilla to split apart, a grudge blossoming between the two, which escalated into a full blown war. Carmilla, after losing her sister Niniel Voldaren, was killed in that Timeline, and so was Luther ; however, the latter sent back the young Kementari into the past in order to investigate the truth about their conflict. Bloody Truth During that time, Carmilla's palace in the Ulflands of Korriana was in fact submitted to a strange Curse, twisting its inhabitants in a tortured way, something Carmilla thought to be Luther's doing due to the similarity in magic. By confronting Carmilla through her labyrinth-like castle and protecting Niniel, whom she thought to be human, Kementari asked Carmilla to reconsider her grudge and help her find the real culprit. Carmilla chose to listen to her due to Niniel's presence, and helped Kementari with defeating the cursed pharaoh Nyarlathotep. This caused the Timeline to be fixed, transferring Carmilla as well as Niniel and her guard dog Orthros into Luther's mansion in the Cheshire Isle. Accepting this new outcome, Carmilla rekindled her bond with Luther and would eventually have a daughter with him, Future Child Oliva Voldaren. When Kementari learned about Carmilla's psychological state and lack of physical sensitivity, she asked for Geraldine Lane to create medicine for her that would allow her to feel as though her sensations, both physical and mental, were rejuvenated. Carmilla was of course quite thankful for this and showed much more warmth towards the young woman. Another World The twisted nature of Carmilla's transfer to the Cheshire Isle made her a Divine Servant of Sagittarius. As such, she was summoned to participate in a war, encountering Oliva's boyfriend Ludo in an ironic twist of fate. Often testing her opponents, she ended up joining them after being defeated by Annabelle Zera, and contributed to the defeat of the scheming XENOS, before leaving, uninterested in further wishes. Appearance Carmilla is a gorgeous pale-skinned woman with long red hair and bright, feral yellow eyes, her aristocratic mouth curved in a twisted smile. She often dresses in eccentric black and red dresses. Personality Carmilla is chaotic and, to say the least, unstable, rapidly switching from anger to joy to sadness in a matter of seconds. She is however usually cheerful, in an oddly disturbing way, and rarely shows affection for anyone. aside from a few people (her sister, her "pet" Orthros, Luther, Kementari and her daughter). When she does, however, she possesses some kind of instinctive loyalty. A hedonist, she spent millennia discovering how to feel and inflict all kinds of pleasures and pain, and she constantly searches for more extreme sensations; this makes her somewhat of a violent sadomasochist. Carmilla views most of mankind as toys and takes pleasure in torturing people to stave away boredom. Kementari would later learn that these desires stemmed from despair and an obsessive search for "something new" in order to keep herself entertained. Powers * Vampiric Abilities: Carmilla is one of the few vampires who can almost equate Luther in power. She can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing charisma, and can even command to most other Vampires. Furthermore, she possesses few of traditional vampiric weaknesses. * Pain Magic: Carmilla has developed exclusive spells based on the sensation of pain, both hers and her opponent's, manipulating them at will. * Divine Servant Abilities: Carmilla possesses extremely high abilities befitting her rank as a Divine Servant and a pureblood Vampire inheritor. ** Brionac of the Seven Stakes: Carmilla wields Brionac, one of the Seven Stakes belonging to the royal vampire bloodlines. Storylines * Bloodstone Heart features Carmilla as a central character. * Magus Wars : Honesty features her briefly. Trivia * Her first name is that of a famous vampire in fiction. Her last name is a reference to the Magic: The Gathering Vampire family of the same name. Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Korriana Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra